Rise of the Elements
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: When Jack fails as a guardian, Man in Moon revives Leah, a girl who was a believer as a human. Leah is now Leah Elements, keeper of the four elements. Jack takes her to the gaurdians, helps her with her new powers and becomes her friend. Pitch decides to get revenge, and Jack starts falling for his new friend. Secrets of the past unleash and one will have to be lost. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Elements

Jack Frost let out a hearty laugh as he created a snow fall. He really enjoyed surprising the people of New Mexico with snow days. It hardly snowed there, due to them being mostly desert. But when he did allow snow to fall, it was pretty entertaining. **(A/N: it is. Believe me.)**

Jack pulled up his blue hood over his white hair, and had the wind carry him slowly through a small town. He enjoyed hearing the laughter of the children who rarely saw snow. One voice made him stop and listen even more though.

"Leah, aren't you coming inside? It's freezing!" a girl with short brown hair was asking another girl with long dark brown hair. The girl with long hair, Leah, shook her head and smiled. "I love the snow. You know that," she replied. Her short haired friend smiled. "Your favorite season is spring and winter. How can I forget? You're always outside exploring."

Leah shrugged. "You really know me Emily. I love being outside. But especially when it snows. What can I say? I guess I'm in love with Jack Frost!" Leah giggled.

Jack gasped. She said his name. Could this girl be a believer?

"Leah, you've believed in Jack Frost, even since before you knew who he was. Remember you referred to him as the Winter Spirit? Besides, you and your cousins are the only ones I know who believe he's actually a real thing." Emily said.

"My cousin says he's seen him," Leah said. Emily laughed again. "Your cousin Jamie is in the 5th grade. Leah, you're going to be 14 this April and you still believe in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and even the Boogeyman," Emily said. Leah smirked.  
"Who gives us dreams and nightmares? Who gives me and my sisters gifts and coins that my parents can't afford? And who gives us snow days in the spring in the middle of the dessert?" Leah asked. Emily rolled her eyes, bid her friend good bye, and went inside, while Leah headed for the park, hoping the pond was frozen enough to skate on.

Jack followed her to the park where she lied in the snow and made a snow angel. This 13 year old girl was still a believer? And Jamie's cousin at that! _"In love with Jack Frost." _She had said. Jack watched the girl lie in the snow for a while before he gave another wisp of frosty air, and left home.

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Jack laughed as he watched Leah toss a snowball to her younger sister, Caroline. Caroline in a way resembled her sister having her long dark hair and dark brown eyes and had slightly tanned skin, just like her older sister. Caroline laughed as she threw a snowball back at Leah. In fact, she was laughing so much, she didn't realize she was stepping on the bank of the half frozen pond until she tripped and fell onto the ice. Leah knew the ice wasn't frozen enough to hold her sister for long.

"Caroline, slowly move towards me," Leah said. Jack watched intensely. This same thing had happened 300 years ago. HE knew he had to help. He was a guardian after all right?

Leah knew she didn't have much of a choice. She reached for her sister saying "I couldn't have a better sister in the whole world," grabbed Caroline, and pulled her onto the bank of the pond. Leah lost her balance and fell head first onto the ice. Jack rushed to where Caroline was screaming "HELP! SHE CANT SWIM! HELP!" and quickly entered the icy water after Leah.

Leah, even though being sort of petite, was sinking own fast. By the time Jack reached her, he knew it was too late. _"No!"_ he angrily shouted in his mind. He failed to save this girl. He failed as a guardian. Jack closed his eyes and swam as hard as he could try to carry Leah. He then surfaced, but she didn't come through the water with him. Jack looked up at the bright full moon. The time had passed, and Leah had fallen 7 hours ago. Jack realized what this meant and didn't like it. "Don't give her the same fate as me," Jack pleaded. Man in Moon made no reply and the moonlight lifted Leah out of the water. Jack had been too late.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks!**

**-Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rise of the Elements

Chapter 2: The New Guardian

Leah gasped for air. It was dark, and she hated it. She remembered a little girl of 7 screaming out her name, but nothing else. Well, that and she remembered a shadow pulling her up. The next thing she saw was the moon. It was bright, full, and beautiful.

Leah heard it. It said, "Your name is now Leah Elements." Leah was confused. Elements? Why?

She felt herself be raised out of the water and set on the ground. There was a candle that had been set their in her honor, along with a bouquet of daisies, her favorite flower. She was dripping wet, but didn't feel cold in the chilly air.

She then heard a noise. Leah spun around startled. A boy, about 16**(I found out he was frozen at 14-17 years old, so I made him 16 in this.)**, with white hair, bright icy blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie, and brown pants was standing there with her, looking sort of pained. "Can you see me?" he asked. Leah knew who he was. Her cousin told her about him. Jack Frost.

Leah nodded. "You are Jack Frost, spirit of the winter," she said. Jack studied her with eyes that looked tearful. "What?" Leah asked. Leah walked to the edge of the pond and gaped at her reflection. Her long dark hair that fell to her waist now had blue, green, red, and purpled streaks. Her eyes, once being a dark chocolate brown were outlined in a sort of rainbow. When she had fallen, he had been wearing blue skinny jeans, a purple sweater, and a blue jacket. Now, she wore a blue circle skirt hemmed in red, a green shirt that the sleeves ended below her elbows. She also wore a red vest without sleeves and, purple fingerless gloves, and purple knee high boots. She expected to feel cold but she didn't. "What happened to me?" Leah asked. Jack hung his head. "I'll tell you back at the Pole. Come with me," he said. Leah stared. "I'm confused. GO where?" she asked. Jack held out his hand. "Come with me. We're taking a visit to the other guardians," he said. Leah felt the moonlight tell her to trust him, so she shrugged and took his hand. Once she took his hand, Jack shook his staff and they flew into the air.

"Whoa!" Leah cried out. Jack could only grin. They flew over mountains and forests at a speed of 65 mph. Leah could somehow see everything, even at that speed. She was starting to enjoy the ride, when she felt Jack slow down. He pulled her into a safer grip, and then flew right through the open window. Jack dropped Leah onto her feet, and landed a few feet in front of her. "North! I got a problem," Jack said. North stood up abruptly, his eyes large with wonder. "Jack! What happened?" Jack stepped back revealing Leah. North studied the girl. "Is she a spirit?" he asked. Jack nodded. "She is now. I-I failed as a guardian. She fell into a pond, like me, and I tried to save her, but when I pulled her out, the time had passed, and so did she." Jack said looking distressed. North shook his head. "We should call the others," he said. 5 minutes later, the Northern Lights appeared in the sky.

10 MINUTES LATER

Bunnymund suddenly burst through the front door. "Geez, its freezing! North, this better be good!" he said. Tooth then fluttered through the window, along with Baby Tooth and her sisters. She was giving out orders in every direction, only pausing to say hello. Sandy then flew through the window, a few wisps of dream sand still following him. Leah, who had fallen asleep, was one of these wisps. Jack chuckled as he saw Leah, flying with bird wings on her back, the image glowing above her head.

North shut everyone up, and told the story once more. "Jack, wake her up," Bunny said. Jack rolled his eyes, but nudged the young girl awake, then did the same with Sandy.

"Hi there! I'm Toothiana, but you may call me tooth! I'm known as the Tooth Fairy!" Tooth said cheerfully. She then pried open Leah's mouth and gasped. "Oh! You're teeth are as pretty as Jack's!" she squealed. "Tooth, finger out of the mouth," Jack said casually. Tooth obeyed, and gave out orders to Baby Tooth.

"Hello mate. My name's Bunnymund, call me Bunny. I'm the Easter Bunny," Bunny added and resumed to painting an Easter egg. Jack then coughed which sounded like he said "Kangaroo!" North then introduced himself. "Hello! I am North. Some call me Santa. Welcome!" he said cheerfully.

Jack introduced Sandy and them himself since they never really introduced each other in the first place. "Hey, this is Sandman, call him Sandy. He doesn't talk, but he's a good guy. (He then nudged Sandy awake again.) You already know, I'm Jack Frost," Jack said casually. Leah nodded.

"So can I please know what the heck is happening?" she asked. The guardians glanced at each other. Tooth went ahead and gently said, "Well you see Leah, and you're a spirit. But it's for a reason. You must have done something very special before you…died."

Leah looked at them all. "So I died?"

"Basically, yeah. But don't freak out. You are a spirit of something. The Man in the Moon must have seen something special inside of you, mate," Bunny said. Leah bit her lip and nodded. Jack looked at her curiously. "What did the Moon tell you?" jack asked.

"Just my name. He said I was now 'Leah Elements,'" Leah said. The guardians once again looked at each other.

"You must be very special to have this powerful gift," North said. Jack smirked. "No kidding. I mean a believer at 13 years of age, she saved her little sister from her fate, and she's even Jamie's cousin and believed in all of us, even before Jamie told her of the Easter mishap. She even believed in me," jack said. Bunny looked at Leah. "Did you really believe in this show pony?" he asked.

Leah nodded. "So, I'm frozen at 13?" she asked. She was a bit sad, since her birthday was coming up soon. Jack studied her. "Didn't you say your birthday was coming up?" he asked. Well that was ironic.

Leah nodded again. "Yes. Why?" she asked. "This means you were frozen at 14. If your birthday was to be soon, you would still age, but once you turn 14, that's it. No more aging," Tooth explained.

"Okay… that isn't that bad." Leah said. The door suddenly burst open and a Yeti came in. "Hey Phil," Jack said casually. The yeti, Phil, grumbled something only North understood. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Everyone followed North, getting a bit worried once he pulled his sword out. Pitch was standing on the globe. "Hello guardians," he sneered.

Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, Tooth her wand, Jack aimed his staff, Baby Tooth and her sister hid behind either Leah or Jack, and Leah was just confused. "I see you have another ally," Pitch observed. "Good. You may have won the last time, but now, I do not stand alone. I will have my revenge. I will destroy everyone or thing you all love," Pitch said, and then disappeared in a wave of black sand. Sandy caught the sand and studied it. He looked worried.

"He's back! He can't be back! Not so soon!" Jack said. Sandy started making signals that only Lea and Jack noticed. Tooth, North, and Bunny were in deep discussion. "Guys?" Leah asked. Nothing. Jack sighed and stabbed the ground with his staff, shutting everyone up. "Guys! The moon?" Jack said annoyed. Everyone looked up as a giant crystal came up and out of the ground. "A new guardian?" Tooth asked.

Once again, Bunny began to pray. "Not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog!" he begged.

"Well Manny? Who is it?" North said.

The moonlight then shifted over to Leah before it slowly faded out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks! (Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with**

**-Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rise of the Elements

Chapter 2: The New Guardian

"I'm not a guardian." Leah said simply.

Before MiM officially left, he left some "gifts" for the spirits.

_There had been a flash of bright silver light. There was an object in front of everyone. For some, it was several. Jack's staff was glowing brightly, Tooth had a bow and arrows in front of her, a bunch of ornaments and candy canes were in front of North, a crooked blade was in front of Bunny, sandy had a bright golden dagger, and in front of Leah, a silver chain with a small, clear orb on it. Leah frowned. This was NOT happening._

"I can't. I'm not a guardian!" Leah said. Jack gave her a glance. "Follow me," he said. He led her out of the room and outside of the workshop. "What is your center?" he asked. Leah stared. "My WHAT?"

"What makes you, you?" Leah shrugged. "I don't know. What does this have to do with anything?"

"You were chosen for a reason. You were a believer, and you saved the life of an innocent child. You are different in a good way. But why?" Jack asked. Leah looked at the white haired spirit and shook her head. "I'm telling you I don't know. Jack, I've been dead for a few hours, and the Man in Moon, or whatever expects me to fight the Boogeyman. How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

Jack thought for a bit, and then grinned his half grin. "I'll train you." He said. "When?" Leah asked.

"First of all, you need to learn to fly. I think I can do that now," Jack said. "Close your eyes (She did.). Now, clear your mind of everything, except my voice. Feel the wind on your face. Okay, picture yourself floating. Think of a good thought that helps. Okay, now, keep feeling the wind on your face," Jack said. He smiled when she began floating. Her hair was blowing gently as she controlled the wind to hold her up. "Open your eyes," he said. When she did, she made no expression. Smart. Jack silently asked the winds to lift her just a bit. Leah must have been too high for the time being, because she let out a cry, then fell from the air. Jack quickly caught her, bridal style. "Th-thanks," Leah stammered. His icy, but bright, blue eyes made her feel a bit dazed.

Jack was looking a bit pinker than usual. He slowly set her sown and said, "I think it enough for the day. You know, I think you need a place to sleep for a while. Let's get inside now," Jack said. He took her hand and led her inside.

Man in Moon smiled at the two spirits on Earth below. He could clearly see a small sliver line already forming. He knew in time, the bond would become stronger. Jack only had 5 bonds before this: A yellow one between him and Tooth and North, indicating friendship, a yellow becoming maroon bond between him and Bunny for friendly rivalry, a blue one between Jack and Baby Tooth indicating caringly friendship, and a black one for Pitch for hatred.

Now a silver one which if the MiM was correct, would turn into 3 colored bonds in one. The strongest bond of them all. This bond would soon grow and become all the colors in existence.

Love was about to bloom.

Tooth had taken charge. Since Baby Tooth or the other fairies couldn't really change their outfits, not that they had any, Tooth never had anyone to dress up. That was one of the things she missed the most- having the ability to play "dress up" with someone.

But now, Leah had arrived. Tooth insisted to change Leah's outfit to make her feel more comfortable while training. Tooth also had let Leah live with her for a while, at least until she got her own place.

So, Leah had giving in. Now, there she was, holding onto Tooth for dear life, since she knew she couldn't fly all the way to Burgess yet. Tooth swiftly dropped Leah off on the frozen lake, gave her a smile and a soft wave, then left. Leah was glad she had the fire power, since she wasn't bothered by the cold air. She was currently wearing purple leggings, a blue tank top, green "Converse or whatever they were called, and red fingerless gloves. Her dark brown hair with red, blue, green, and purple highlights was pulled into a high ponytail to the right side of her head. Tooth had been right. She did feel like she could move more, now that she had ditched that skirt.

Jack arrived a few minutes later. When he saw her, he stopped for a few seconds. "Wow. I mean, um, nice job on the outfit change," Jack said. Leah gave a small chuckle and said "Can we start now?" Jack nodded. "First of all, you still need to learn to fly."

Leah closed her eyes and followed Jack's instructions. Soon, she was hovering in the air. "Now, take it little by little. Remember to ask the winds to help you out. Now, keep your eyes open and try to stay alert," Jack said. He asked the winds permission then flew next to her. "Take my hand." He said.

Leah did, and he pulled her up higher. Slowly, they flew together. "Check out the view," he said. Leah gasped. She could see so much! She could see her cousin Jamie, and his friends having a snowball fight, she could see the mountains, the hills, even the ocean that was about 3 hours away. Jack noticed Leah's amazement and grinned. He let go of her hand, proving his theory correct.

Leah noticed Jack wasn't holding her anymore. She looked down and realized in joy, she was flying by herself. Leah lost her balanced momentarily, before gaining it again. Jack and Leah laughed. "So how do I move now?" she asked. Jack gave her another half grin before he said "Follow the wind."

For the next few hours, she practiced her flight. Once she could at least fly a few several miles at a good enough rate, he taught her other battle skills with her powers.

"Okay. YO obviously can affluence the air. Now, all we need is to teach you how to use fire, water, and earth." Jack said.

"How?"

Easy. Bunny can also control nature, being the Easter Bunny. I can still teach you other basics. Let's start with fire and get it over with, since I can't really stand it," Jack said. Leah concentrated, her mind blank, except for an image of a fireball in front of her palms. She aimed, shot, but missed her target and nearly it Jack instead. Fortunately, he dived out of the way and she hit another tree instead. Jack let out a nervous chuckle, but stayed out of the way from then on.

Leah eventually managed a fireball, but she still missed her targets. "I don't really get it. I was the pitcher of my softball team while I was still alive…I think. Why do I keep missing?" Leah sighed. "Well for one thing, you changed a lot. Second, you have a great arm, but a kind of lousy aim." Jack then went behind Leah, held her arm and guided her aim. Leah felt her cheeks grow a bit warm. She tried to keep her focus.

Jack too became slightly pink, but ignored it. He carefully guided Leah's arm and then demonstrated how to flick her wrist and throw. The fireball eventually hit the target. "See? All you have to do is…" Jack trailed off when Leah turned her neck to look at him.

"Focus." They both said as they stared into each other's eyes. Jack really did like her warm, dark chocolate eyes. Leah then noticed they were inches way, and pulled back. "Um, maybe we should call it a day," Jack suggested. "I have a snow day appointment in an hour or so. Want me to fly you to the Tooth Palace?"

Leah nodded, still a bit dazed. They both hovered in the air. Leah managed to fly on her own, but only about halfway, until Jack carried her piggy back style. Jack, being the fun loving teenager he was, increased his speed and even did a few "loopy loops." He laughed as Leah smacked his shoulder for him to stop. Once they arrived to the Tooth Palace, Jack casually said 'bye' and left in a flurry of snow and cold air.

What was up with him? Jack couldn't figure it out. All Jack knew was that he felt all fluttery whenever he was with the Spirit of Elements. Her eyes… he could just get lost in them.

Jack shook the thought out of his head and picked up his speed. He did promise Jamie another snow day before Mother Nature and Bunnymund brought spring back. Jack shook his staff and flew off.

Pitch grinned evilly. Ahh, young love. Perfect. The Nightmare King gave a look to one of his partners, the King of Halloween. Jak' O Lant **(Short for Jack-O-Lantern)** was also staring intently at the two spirits practicing the girl's aim. Jak's daughter, Hallows Eve **(Halloween means this**.), and her little brother Skelo Ton where also watching. Hallows had long orange hair with black streaks. She had orange-green eyes, and wore black, green, purple, and orange striped leggings, a black mini skirt, black and green long fingerless gloves, black boots, and a black wind breaker. Honestly, the girl really got on Pitch's nerves at times. Skelo Ton had dirty white hair, black eyes, pale skin, and wore a white muscle shirt, a black jacket, black slightly loose skinny jeans, black converse, and usually had his black hood up and over his hair. Pitch also was annoyed by him. (Jak-O-Lant married a skeleton girl and had the two kids. Skelo became Sprit of the Bones when his mother died, while Hallows was next in line for her father's throne.)

Pitch gave out a small chuckle. "Losing your mind already Pitch?" Skelo asked.

"Well, he isn't a physco for nothing," Hallows said. Pitch gave the siblings a glare. "Let us retreat. We have much work to do. Soon, the guardians will fall, whether they can throw fireballs or not!" he said.

Hallows smirked. "How do you plan on defeating Miss "Elements" over there?" she asked as the two sprits flew away from the frozen pond. Pith gave a smile that would have disgusted Toothiana. "I have a plan," he said simply and melted into the dark shadows.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks! (Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with)**

**-Lia**

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie. I also do not own the idea of humanized guardians either.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rise of the Elements

Chapter 4: Humanized

Leah snapped wide awake as she heard a startled shriek. Leah ran to Tooth's bedroom and pounded the door. "Tooth! What happened?"

The door opened and Leah gasped. Tooth- or who appeared to be Tooth was no longer a hummingbird hybrid. She had shortish light brown hair, was wearing a multicolored dress, light blue shoes, and her violet eyes were filled with shock. She looked… like a 16 year old human.

Baby Tooth was giving squeaks of surprise and was fluttering around her mother. "Leah! You didn't change! Why?" Tooth was confused. "We got to get you to the Pole!" Leah exclaimed. Leah had to hold Tooth for most of the way before they figured Tooth could still fly. "Not cool!" Leah mumbled. Tooth was light, but she was still like, two years older than Leah's physical appearance.

When they arrived, they were met by another shocker. North, now a young man of 18, had dark hair, was still pretty big, and his big blue eyes were filled with shock, and yet- wonder. He still wore red pants, shirt, and black boots.

A hole appeared, and out hopped a very startled Bunnymund. He now had blonde hair that appeared grey, narrow green eyes, and wore a white button down shirt, grey pants, loose boots he just stole from North, and a green jacket. He looked around 17. The window opened and in flew what appeared to be Sandy and Jack.

Sandy was now a young man of about 15, four foot 9, just a few inches shorter than Leah. He had yellowish blonde hair, sort of a bed head style; wore yellow shirt, jacket, and light brown shoes and pants. Jack, still looking 16, was still wearing his blue hoodie, but his torn pants were now loose skinny jeans. He was still barefoot, and his white hair had brown at the tips. He still had his bright blue eyes, which at the moment were silently laughing at Bunny.

"Man in Moon! What happened?" North exclaimed. The Moon made a silent reply to Sandy, who in turn wrote what he had to say.

_My guardians. You are now human and must live human experiences in order to defeat the king of Nightmares. Pitch Black is not alone either. He has allies, turned from good to very bad, and will gain power. Train your powers. And most importantly…. protect the ones you love. _

And that was it. MiM faded away. Leah shook her head. First, she dies; then she becomes a spirit; and now this?

"What does it mean, "Live human experiences?" Bunny asked. "Maybe he wants us to go to school," Leah suggested. They all turned towards her. "I mean, you all became teenagers, for crying out loud. And believe me, teenage life is HARD!" she said. Jack thought it over. "Maybe she's right. I mean, think about it. Teenagers are the ones who believe the least in the Boogeyman. Maybe Pitch can't reach us in our teenage forms," he said. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all nodded. It could be.

"So Leah, how do we do this high school thing?" Bunny asked.

"Easy. But the first step is going to be your outfits. Tooth, do you have any other clothes?" Leah said. Tooth nodded. "I have girls' clothes, but we can make some for the guys."

"Perfect," Leah smiled.

*15 minutes later*

Jack looked at himself. Leah and Tooth made him wear a white t-shirt under his blue hoodie (they couldn't get him to cough it up.), left him in his jeans, and gave him some blue Converse that Tooth managed to make. Bunnymund wasn't happy at all- Leah and Tooth forced him to wear black jeans, grey Converse, left him in the white button down shirt, and gave him a grey jacket instead of the green one.

North and Sandy were easier- North simply wore a red t-shirt, red jacket, plain jeans, black hiking boots, and replaced his Russian hat for a black and red beanie. Sandy still kept his brown pants, and wore a yellow t-shirt, kept his yellow jacket, and his brown shoes. His outfit according to Leah would go fine in the human world. Tooth, still loving her colors, wore blue neon tights, purple Converse, pink fading to purple, fading to blue, fading to green and yellow tank top, and a pink and blue jacket. She took some of the feathers she had previously lost and wove them into her hair.

Leah was simple: Red t-shirt, purple windbreaker, blue skinny jeans, and a green hoodie that ended above her waist with big t-shirt style sleeves. She wore blue Converse, with one foot having red laces and the other green, and kept the purple finger less gloves.

"Now what?" asked North. Leah thought about it. We register ourselves into high school," she said. "How?" Tooth asked. Leah smiled.

*Later*

Jack and Leah quietly sneaked into Burgess High School. They waited for the secretary to leave the office before Leah dove onto the chair. She opened different files and registered the guardians and herself. Soon, she printed out papers and left them in a file drawer. "How do you know all this?" Jack asked. Leah grinned. "Hey, I may have been a good girl, but I always thought having hacking abilities would pay off!"

Jack smirked back. Soon, they waved for the others to join them. The secretary gave them a glance. She was confused when she found the papers for the new students. North, now known as Nicholas North, was in the senior year, being the eldest. Bunnymund, now Aster Bunnymund, was in the junior year. Tooth and Jack were sophomores. Tooth was Toothiana Faery, and Jack was Jackson Frost. Leah was in freshman, being 14, along with Sandy. Sandy was now Andrew Sanders, and Leah was Lilly Leah Elements, just in case her death was still around which it probably was.

The guardians finally went their separate ways, each trying to remember what Leah told them. Keep your head down. These days, teenagers can be really mean. Try not to get beaten up, listen to the teachers, but after they call on you like, twice.

*Later in the day…*

At lunch time, the guardians sat with each other. "How as the day?" Leah asked. Tooth and Jack glanced at each other.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Purple eyes? White hair? Ha! You guys are total freaks!" a girl said, laughing._

_*End of Flashback*_

"It went…well," Tooth said.

"Bunny? North?" Leah asked.

_*Flashback*_

"_Whoa! Why are you two so freakishly big? And so tall?" a guy asked. '__**Why are you so annoying?' **__Bunny thought. "What kind of name is Aster Bunnymund?" another asked. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ahh. Okay," North said. "What about you an' Sandy?"

_Flashback_

"_He's mute? What's up with your hair? It's so long and why did you dye it like that?" a girl asked. "Why are you two so small and puny? You guys are kind of weird," a guy said. Leah shrugged it off, being used to being picked on. Sandy on the other hand gave Leah an angry glance._

"Fine," Leah said slowly. The guardians shook their heads. High school was NOT easy. "Well, if it helps defeated Pitch, it's worth it!" North exclaimed. Everyone in the table next to them looked at them. The spirits all gave weary grins and went back to eating.

*After school*

As the guardians walked away from the school, they were ambushed. Snow came from all over the place and the spirits were surrounded by several other teenagers. "Well, if it isn't the walking freak show?" a guy asked. Leah frowned. Picking on her was one thing, but on her friends, even if she knew them for like only a day? No way.

"Why do you freaks even try? Just accept it- you will never be like everyone else. I mean dumb names? All puny and weak looking? Weird hair and eyes? You are all freaks!"

That did it. Leah snapped. "Shut up you stupid jerk! What if we want to be different?" The kids sneered. "I must admit- you girls are fine. Why don't you ditch these losers and hang with us?" a guy said, and reached out towards Toothiana. She aimed a slap at him. "Don't even think about it!" she snapped. "Feisty. I like it!" he replied. "Let's have some fun and change your mind, shall we?" and he grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt and aimed a powerful punch. He didn't see the snowball coming. It hit the bully in the face and he let Jack go. "I hit the target!" Leah said proudly to Jack. Jack grinned as they all took off running. The bullies were right. This IS fun! Jack thought as they easily outran the bullies.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks! (Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with)**

**-Lia**

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie. I also do not own the idea of humanized guardians either.

**Hope you enjoy!**

Rise of the Elements

Chapter 5: Oops!

"You're getting it! Good, good… watch out!" Jack yelled. Leah was trying to fly and use her other powers at the same time. She was doing well, until she nearly shot Jack's head off with another ball of fire. Leah sighed and hovered above Jack's head. It was midnight, and they were back into spirit form. MiM confirmed they would be allowed to be in spirit form at night when no one would see them.

Jack glanced up at Leah and smirked. She wasn't one to give up. She was so stubborn! "I really don't get it. How could you be a good girl AND be a devil at the same time?" he had asked. "Good girls are bad girls that never get caught," Leah had replied. **(Author's Note: It's true!)**

Leah landed on her feet as she stopped flying. "When you were human, what was your talent?" Jack asked. Leah gave him a glance. "Music, I guess. Mostly dancing and singing. Why?" she asked. Jack gave a thought. He had an idea.

"How about a dance off?" he suggested. "What?" Leah was confused. Jack nodded. "Sure. Here, come with me," he said, and rose up into the air. Leah followed, unsure of what he was trying to pull. He held out his hand. Once she took it, she flew at full speed. Just to freak her out a bit, he purposely nearly flew into several trees. "Ah! Jack cut that out!" she yelled.

He finally stopped once they arrived to what looked like the Pole, but without the work shop. Jack led her into an ice cave. The cave had icicles hanging from the ceiling, and there were several boxes. Jack rummaged through one of them, and then pulled out a small portable music player. "Where did you get that?" Leah asked. Jack shrugged. "Found it. This is where I keep most of my own personal stuff," he said, then began pushing several buttons. Finally he chose a song. Leah laughed when she heard which one it was. "Really? _Our Time Now_ by The Plain White Tees?" she asked. Jack grinned. "What? IT's a good song!" he insisted. Leah rolled her eyes as Jack randomly began dancing. She laughed when he took her hands and made her dance along. The two spirits were having so much fun; they didn't realize they were being watched.

"Aw! They look so cute together! This is so romantic!" Tooth exclaimed. Bunny shivered and snorted. "Sure. Dancing in the middle of the South Pole with a spirit you've only known for three days. Yeah, it's a real fairytale."

Sandy didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at the two with a dreamy look on his face. "Come on! It's freezing!" Bunnymund complained and dove into a hole, leaving behind a purple flower. Tooth shook her head and fluttered away.

Sandy gave the two teenagers another glance and flew away in his dream sand airplane.

***Wait for it…***

Hallows Eve, Skelo Ton, Jak O' Lant, and Pitch were also watching.

"Pathetic," Pitch snarled. He was on the move, and the Guardian of Fun was dancing? Was this a joke or what?

Hallows smirked. "Looks cool. Like, who cares?" she said. Pitch gave the orange haired teen a glare. "I don't know Pitch. This is who you want to defeat? A kid? If this is your plan, I'm out!" Jak said. Pitch felt anger rising. HE stuck out his blade and asked "Are you really bailing on me?" Jak nodded. "It's a waste of time!" he insisted. Pitch smiled evilly and said "Well if you want out, I'll give you out!" and threw the blade at the King of Halloween's heart. Hallows and Skelo watched in horror as their father died. "NOO!" Hallows screamed. Pitch laughed and darkness engulfed the now orphaned spirits.

Leah and Jack stopped in their tracks. A scream echoed through the air. "What was that?" Leah asked. Leah and Jack flew towards then scream in time to see vanishing black sand and the King of Halloween on the ground. "Pitch was here. It isn't safe. We got to get to the Pole!" Jack was trying to keep his cool, but was starting to freak out. Leah pulled Jack away. "Let's go," she urged. They flew away together hand in hand, with the horrible image stuck in their minds.

At the workshop, Leah and Jack explained everything they saw. "So no more Halloween Spirit?" North wondered. Bunnymund shook his head. "The guy had some daughter remember? The Halloween Princess or whatever. She's got the crown now."

"What did the spirit of Halloween do with Pitch?" Leah asked. No one knew. "Pitch and Jak worked together; for fear on Halloween is a win, win. But Jak was also a child protector, although not an official guardian." Tooth said.

"MiM said Pitch had allies from good to bad. Maybe Jak O' Lant was one of them," Jack suggested. Sandy pondered over the situation. He made words with sand in the air. "_What if Halloween Princess is in danger now? And her brother?"_

"That's right Sandy! She has a brother, the Spirit of the Bones. You see, Leah and Jack, Jak O' Lant married the Spirit of the Bones, the Skeleton. When the Skeleton met the King, they fell in love, and had their twins. Skeleton and I used to be friends before she was killed," Tooth said.

"Killed?"

"No one knows how or why. One day she was found and she was…gone." Tooth said a bit sadly. Leah and Jack took this in. "Pitch has the Princess of Halloween and Spirit of Bones. But why them?" North wondered. Leah felt a bit dumb. Pitch had been so close, and what had she been doing? Dancing in the middle of the South Pole and now innocent lives were at stake.

Leah noticed the dark night was slowly growing lighter. "Guys, it's almost time to get into human form and take off to "Hell High School," she pointed out. As she spoke, in flashes of light, the guardians each changed, one by one. "NO!" Bunnymund wailed. He disliked his human form. North and Tooth rolled their eyes, Leah and Jack stifled laughs and Sandy was once again asleep.

"Pitch is getting powerful. We need to at least try to practice skills," North said. All eyes, except Sandy's, turned towards Jack. "No," he said simply.

"Come on Jack! You're already training Leah, what are four more people going to do?" Tooth pleaded. Jack shook his head. "No way! I'm the mischievous student, not the teacher. Find someone else," he said. Tooth and Baby Tooth gave him pleading looks. Jack shook his head. "Not going to work this time gals."

"PLEASE!?" Tooth tried again. Jack sighed. "Fine! But you have to do what I tell you!" he said.

*Later*

At "Hell High" as Bunnymund put it, the guardians were nervous wrecks. Jack couldn't think of anything but Pitch, and not to mention he caught the eye of one of the bullies, and the bully made a fist and pounded it in his other hand. Jack and Tooth gave each other nervous glances.

Bunnymund and North ignored the papers being thrown at them from behind. Seriously, why did teenagers have to be so immature? Bunny caught one paper and gave it a look. It had a picture of a skull on it, which meant "You are so dead!" Bunny rolled his eyes, drew a flower over it, and tossed it back. He was tempted to toss an Egg Bomb, but that would be messy….

Leah sighed as Sandy fell asleep again. It wasn't a bad idea, math was so boring! She glanced around the room. One bully was there but was too thick headed to recognize them. Leah then noticed Sandy was starting to form sand. "Sandy!" she whispered and nudged him awake. Sandy jerked awake. There was sand all around his desk. Leah carefully used a bit of wind power to make it travel across the floor to the door. So far no one noticed, until the bell rang. A girl, who Leah thought was wearing WAY too much pink and makeup, stumbled over the pile of golden sand on the floor. "Is this sand?" she asked puzzled. They gave each other glances, but by that time, Leah and Sandy were down the hall.

*Lunch time!*

"Okay, this is just a quick see. Let's try targeting at that tree," Jack said to his friends and pointing to the tree. HE just forgot to tell them "NOT AT ONCE." They all dove out of the way as Egg Bomb, Dream Sand, and a blast from Tooth's wand, North's new ornament bomb, and a fire ball from Leah each combined together and destroyed the tree. They gave each other looks and quickly scrambled and hid as they heard shouts and people running to find out what caused the explosion. Jack face palmed. The tree was now a pile of half stump, half ashes, and had bits of paint here and there.

"Some pranksters must have done this. Search for clues, etc.," he heard a teacher say. Jack flew over to the tree Leah was hiding in. "Now what?" Leah asked. Jack glanced around. He gave the signal to the guardians. Bunnymund opened a tunnel and down went Sandy, North, and Bunny. Tooth nodded and flew from tree to tree until she was far away to dive into the still open tunnel. Jack took Leah's hand and they flew at top speed and dropped into the tunnel.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks! (Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with)**

**-Lia**

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Long Lost Leah

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie. I also do not own the idea of humanized guardians either. _

**Yes, I'm still alive haha. I spent some time taking quizzes such as "7 minutes in heaven with the guardians" or who is your guardian perfect match" and every time, I got Jack Frost! Needless to say, it put me in a VERY good mood, haha. **

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks very much for the reviews!**

_Rise of the Elements_

Chapter 6: Long Lost

"WOAH!" Leah yelped as she flew and spun around a tunnel. She finally landed hard in what appeared to be a grassy flowery place. Leah sat up and stared as little eggs ran around with little legs. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered.

Leah heard Jack chuckle at her. She looked up to see him still hovering in the air above her. "Nice landing," he teased and offered her his hand. She stuck out her tongue but accepted his hand. Jack flew higher up until Leah was too in the air with him. She flew over to Bunnymund who appeared to be coaxing his eggs, which were scrambling around wildly. "What are these?" she asked.

"Eggs, my googies, whatever you want to call 'em. But one thing is certain, is that they are precious," Bunnymund said. Leah once again stared. His GOOGIES?

Jack noticed Leah's bewilderment. He smirked and took her hand once more and led her even higher up the warren. From there, Leah could see several water falls, hundreds of eggs, and many beautiful plants. It was amazing… until Jack nearly tossed her into a blue river. "Jack!" she yelled, catching herself on time. "You are going to pay for that!" she yelled.

Jack laughed and threw a snowball. "Got to catch me first!" Leah ducked the snowball, and sent a water ball at Jack, since she could kill him if she threw a fireball.

Jack ducked it, threw another snowball, missed Leah, and hit Bunnymund instead.

"Cut it out you two! You'll ruin my poor warren!" Bunnymund snapped at the teens. Tooth shook her head. "Don't we have to get back to the school?" she asked. They all looked at each other and said "Nah!"

Sandy grinned as he watched his friends goof off. Tooth and North joined into the game by now. Jack grinned as he flew into a tree and then jumped out at Leah. She let out a startled shriek as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her down. Once Leah managed to get free from Jack's grasp, she smacked his arm. "That wasn't funny!" Sandy made a signal to Jack, and once he looked over, Sandy made a form of a heart and pretended to sigh as if something romantic just happened.

Jack's pale face became a light pink and he shook his head. "You're crazy Sandman."

Sandy grinned at Jack, took out his notepad, and wrote "Then why are you blushing?"

Jack scowled. "I'm NOT blushing!" he said. Sandy let out a silent laugh. Jack aimed, and fired a snowball at the temporary-human guardian. Sandy ducked, just as Bunny walked up and ended up taking a face full of snowball. Again.

"JACK!" Bunnymund yelled.

"Oops. Sorry there Kangaroo."

"YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU- I'M. A. BUNNY!" Bunnymund yelled and threw an egg bomb at Jack, who ducked, and hit Toothiana instead.

"Aster E. Bunnymund! You ruined my human clothes! I even got some in my mouth and on my TEETH! You are in so much trouble!" she cried out, and sent a bolt at Bunny with her wand. North and Leah had already seen what happened and ducked, just in case.

It was a good thing too, because it nearly hit Jack instead. Tooth apologized, and then chased Bunnymund all over the warren shooting bolts at him, missing several times. Finally, Tooth managed to hit him, causing him to fall into the large purple river. Aster grumbled as he stood under a waterfall, trying to get the purple off. It only worked on his skin and clothes, leaving his hair purple. Leah and Jack laughed until they cried.

Later that day, Leah felt herself fall asleep to Jack and Bunny arguing.

*_Into Leah's dream"_

_Leah seemed smaller. She sat in a big hard chair. ON her right was a handsome wise looking man, with silver hair and smiling grey eyes, and on her right was a beautiful woman. The woman had long dark brown hair, and warm green eyes. She wore long flowing green robes with a few wild flowers woven into her hair, and a beautiful flowing brown dress that was simple, yet elegant. On the lady's lap, sat a baby girl, who looked like a younger version of Leah. Now that she realized it, she resembles Leah's sister Caroline a lot. _

_The lady smiled at Leah, and sang a tune. Something about "Once upon a December." _

_Leah watched as the lady and the man left the two girls and danced along with other people. Leah then realized she was at a ball of some sort. _

_The figures danced, gracefully. It was beautiful. They wore colorful clothes; the lights were shining, and Leah felt at home, safe, warm and happy. She peeked out of a window; it was snowing outside. Leah wondered if Jack was in her dream too. She caught sight of the horses, prancing and dropping off more people. _

_Leah giggled as a little girl ran by being chased by another little boy. _

_Then the dream became a nightmare. _

_The lights went dim, and there was a loud blast of noise. People were screaming, and running, and crying. Nightmares streamed through the many people. The pretty lady from before stood in front of Leah and the other baby girl, protecting them. Leah felt herself being lifted from the ground, at the same time, the lady picked up the other little girl. The floor was stained in blood, and there was an evil laugh. Leah then felt herself falling._

"_Leah!"_

The pretty lady's scream was still ringing in Leah's ears as she jolted out of her nightmare. The Guardians stared at Leah solemnly, even Jack and Baby Tooth, their human formed faces filled with worry.

"What?" Leah asked. They all glanced at each other. "You had a nightmare," Jack accused.

"What did you see?" Tooth asked gently.

Leah described the ball, from the wonderful beginning, to the horrifying ending.

"It sounds like…" Bunny trailed off.

"Like what?" Leah asked.

Tooth took a deep breath.

"Many years ago, Man in Moon and Mother Nature had two beautiful daughters. You see, Mother Nature was one of my best friends. I was the god mother of the first daughter. North was her god father. I said "was" because the two girls are gone. One day, the celebrated the 5th birthday of the first daughter. The second daughter was 1 years old, being four years younger. Well, the celebration was beautiful, like you described. Lights, dancing, music. It was, until, Pitch attacked. You see, Pitch was convinced that the first daughter was to overpower him in a big battle he planned. He crashed the party, and killed many spirits. Mother Nature carried her youngest daughter, and I carried my god daughter to a passage out of the castle where the party was being held.

Jack, being there to make it snow, saw the ruckus and helped us. He led us away, as far as he could. North, Bunny, Sandy, and MiM tried there hardest, but the nightmares and Pitch scrambled away. He followed us, and I had to give my goddaughter to Jack." Tooth paused. Jack stopped floating in the air and landed on his knees. He dislikes that memory. Still, he continued the story for Tooth.

"I took the girl from Tooth, and she battle Pitch. Pitch didn't see me, because I blended in with the snow I made. But anyway, I took a shot, long enough for Tooth to strike Pitch down. I took the girls and Mother Nature to their home, up in the clouds. Mother Nature knew it wasn't enough, so she did what she had to do. The next day, Pitch got ready to strike again, and MiM turned his daughters…mortal. He sent the girls with their god parents, to take them down to human land. Tooth and North took the first daughter, and Sandy and the animal spirit, Fawn, took the second daughter." Jack stopped and Bunny finished the story.

"Well, Tooth, North, Fawn, and Sandy took the girls to an orphanage, out of Pitch's reach. When Pitch couldn't find the girls, boy, the guy was MAD. He wrecked the castle. Since then, Mother Nature lives in a different castle, and Manny lives in a castle on the moon. They lost track of the two girls. One day, Tooth went to check on them, and they were gone. Sandy couldn't trace the dreams, I couldn't find them, and they vanished from North's lists. They disappeared," Bunny finished the tale.

"What were their names? The girls I mean," Leah asked.

"The little one was Carrie, and my goddaughter was…." Tooth stopped in realization. They all looked at her and then at Leah.

"Yeah?" Jack asked. HE didn't know her name either.

"Her name was Leah… just like you." Tooth said, and looked at Leah.

Pitch snarled. He remembered that.

*Flashback*

_Pitch had called the spirit of the future. She was hard to convince but after threatening her sisters, the spirits of the past and present, she caved. She only gave him part of what he wanted. To annoy him, she spoke in verse:_

**(I suck poetry, so I took this from the movie Hercules. I don't own it, except for the way I changed a few of the words…)**

_In the 8 years precisely_

_You're plan will shape well, ever so nicely._

_The time to act will be at hand, _

_And your power will unleash, claiming the spirit land._

_And the once mighty and proud Guardians will finally fall,_

_And you, Pitch Black, will rule all!"_

_Pitch was glad to her this, until the next part of the verse. _

"_But a word of caution to this tale:_

_If the MiM's eldest daughter fights- you will FAIL"!_

_Pitch pondered about it. "Well, I guess I'll have to kill them both. Just in case." _

_The days later, he nearly managed to get his hands on those two little brats, but was stopped. Someone had shot him with something, and Toothiana took him down along with her fellow Guardians._

_*End of Flashback*_

"So it was Jack Frost who ruined my plans. He interfered! I could have won!"

Pitch was so angry. Then he had a sudden thought. Leah.

Both girls had dark brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes. Leah died at 13, but aged forward to 14, but technically was 13.

The incident happened when the other Leah was five, 8 years ago. And 8 years ago, Leah Elements was 5 years old as well. Leah has a younger sister, who resembles Carrie. Carrie would be 9, just like Caroline. Could it really be?

Could Leah Elements and her little sister be the long lost daughters of Man in Moon and of Mother Nature?

Pitch smiled evilly. He turned to his nightmares. "Looks like it's time to give Miss Elements a little visit," he said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and you all may call me Lia if you like. Okay that's all, thanks! (Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with)**

**-Lia**

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Once Upon a December

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie. I also do not own the idea of humanized guardians either. _

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks very much for the reviews!**

_Rise of the Elements_

_I watched an awesome video of this song, clashed with Rise of the Guardians. PM me if you want the link to watch it, or simply look it up on YouTube. It is so awesome! I found three of them, and love them all. Hope you guys enjoy these videos as much as I did! And please review!_

_Now back to the story…_

CHAPTER 7: Once Upon a December

Leah sat on the rail of the staircase. They did eventually return to school on Manny's orders. At the moment, school was over, but Jack and Tooth got in trouble somehow, so they had to wait for them. Finally, Jack and Tooth emerged from the building, looking pretty upset.

"They think we dyed or hair and are wearing contacts, which violates the stupid rules," Jack explained. "How did you tell them it was natural?" Bunnymund asked.

"I gave them a lock of my hair for them to try and wash the dye out. If it washes out, I'm in trouble," Jack said.

Leah rolled her eyes. They picked on Jack and Tooth for their hair and eye colors but not the rest of the guardians? For MiM's sake, Aster walked in with purple hair that day!

"Are you okay Leah?" Jack asked. They hung back from the other guardians, speaking in low voices. Leah shrugged. "Can you take me somewhere?" she asked. "I want to see the old castle from that story I had a dream about," she explained. Jack shrugged.

"It could be dangerous..."

"Come on Jack! It could be fun…"

"Okay." Jack said quickly.

They quietly snuck away.

Jack led Leah up high into the sky. Once there, they flew for a while, then descended. It was at a snowy place, the castle looked big and magnificent. They entered, carefully.

They explored it, finding many things. Leah laughed when Jack unknowingly stood in front of a pair of painted wings on a wall. "What's with you?" he asked.

Leah giggled. "You look like a snow fairy!" Jack then realized the painted wings and laughed.

They appeared to be in a nursery. A painting of dancing bears was on another wall.

They went down a giant staircase. Leah felt the familiarness. She remembered one of her favorite songs which described the situation. Leah began to sing.

"_Dancing bears. Painted wings. _

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory…."_

Leah hummed the part of the chorus. Jack watched Leah. They chuckled as they pretended to dance with imaginary partners. Then Jack took Leah's hand, placed his hand on her waist, and they waltzed around as Leah sang the last notes of the song.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Far away _

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings…_

_Once Upon a December…_

Jack stopped their dancing, and applauded. Leah rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Jack, where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked. Jack shrugged. "I picked it up. You learn a lot after 300 years of immortality."

"You dance well," she said. Jack bowed to her. "Why thank you, Madame! And may I say, my lady, thou sings pretty awesome!" he exclaimed dramatically in a fake British accent. Leah laughed.

Their laughter didn't last long. They didn't notice the black sand creeping up to them, across the red stained floor.

The sand formed ropes and coiled around Leah and Jack's waists. Pitch laughed.

"Why, isn't this lovely! How romantic," Pitch taunted.

Leah and Jack glanced at each other, horror in their eyes.

"Pitch, let us go!" Jack's shout was raged. "Oh no, no, no. You see Jack, I would like to speak to her for a while," Pitch said. Laughing, he pulled Leah into the ground, leaving Jack. Pitch released Jack, dropping him. Jack tried to grab Leah, missed, and ended up with a face plant onto the hard ballroom floor.

"Let me go!" Leah struggled against the bonds. Pitch chuckled.

"No, no. You see, we must discuss something, Miss Leah Elements," Pitch said. He flew quickly over to Leah and looked deep into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I know who you really are. Don't you?"

Leah stared. "What in the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm no fool! You are the daughter of the Man in Moon! Don't play stupid!" Pitch snarled.

"What! No I'm not! The only reason I'm even a spirit, is because I DIED!"

"Keep telling yourself that. You thought you could hide from me? You were wrong! The truth is, your parents aren't even your parents. They're simply good for nothing human mortals!"

"SHUT UP!" Leah shrieked. His taunts had gotten to her. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not who you say I am!"

"Heh. That's what you think. You think you're a powerful spirit! You think you'll be accepted as a guardian! You are a fool! You never fit in as a human, and you don't fit in as a spirit! You are a disgrace! Your mother was glad you became human! You're human mother rejoiced your death!" Pitch shouted these words to Leah.  
Leah snapped. "I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed. In her anger, fire spread over her body, catching onto Pitch's hand which was at her throat. Pitch cried out.

An enormous wave of water flew up from nowhere and soaked them both. Pitch's sand weakened at the water's impact and released Leah from the bonds. Leah took the advantage, and summoned a nearby branch. It grew vines, which tangled themselves around Pitch. Snarling, he struggled.

"Doesn't feel very good does it?" Jack's voice was heard. Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Jack flew in, as North stepped through a portal and Bunnymund jumped/climbed from a hole, since he was still stuck in human form, purple hair and all.

Pitch snarled, and five nightmares jumped out from the shadows. They snorted angrily and pranced, shaking their sandy manes.

"Again with the nightmares? Did you not learn your lesson last time?" North asked, frowning at Pitch. Pitch snarled in reply. "Get them!"

The first nightmare went after Tooth. She flew up, pulling out her wand. She zapped it several times, dived and spun, and finally gave the Nightmare a giant zap that it burst.

Bunnymund was cornered by the second nightmare. He tossed his boomerang; witch missed, and then tossed an egg. The egg distracted the Nightmare, just long enough for the boomerang to fly back into Bunny's hand. Normally, he would have looked brave, but it was hard, since he was still human, with his still purple hair.

North pulled out his swords. He swung them, pretending to make a move then backing away. North managed to trick the Nightmare into believing he was going to pull away, but instead the Nightmare received a blow to the head.

Leah simply weakened the nightmare by creating a wave of water. One the nightmare was down in watery clumps of sand, Jack froze the thing solid.

Pitch grabbed onto Leah, and held a black sand dagger at her throat. "One step closer and she's finished."

Leah's eyes suddenly flashed. Literally. Her usual dark chocolate brown eyes became red, purple, green, and blue, all in one. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You. Suck!" she growled. Flames of fire once more engulfed her, burning and startling Pitch. She then spun around, threw out her leg in a kung Fu motion, and kicked Pitch so hard, he flew across the room.

Leah felt her energy draining. She never used her powers like that. She felt her knees grow weak, and felt herself falling.

"Leah!" Jack's voice cried out. He quickly grabbed her, just before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Tooth flew over, her human clothes covered in black sand.

"Her power energy. It's weak." Bunnymund jogged over.

"Leah, are you alright?" Jack called softly into her ear. Leah mumbled. "I feel sleepy."

"Sleep then. Sleep. I promise that I'll protect you."

Jack's promise was the last thing Leah heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! Okay that's all, thanks!**

_**Response to reviews:**_

_Forlorn Dream: Thank you! You are the first reviewer of my FF, and just thanks for still being here! _

_Guest1: I call my own school Hell High… well, I will next year if I pass to high school anyway. _

_Guest2: They did say that high school is worse than middle school… I don't think I wasn't to pass middle school anymore…_

_Weirdgirlforever: I LOVE your pen name! Haha. Thanks for the enthusiasm! _

_AriaBreeze: Thank you very much. Don't worry- drastic will eventually come your way, but what is a story without a little suspense?_

**(Sorry if it sucks, it was all I came up with)**

**-Lia**

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on Fanfiction, and I'd be making a second part to the movie. I only own Leah Elements, Hollows Eve, and Skelo Ton.

Hope you enjoy! Thanks very much for the reviews!

Rise of the Elements

please review!

Now back to the story…

CHAPTER 8: This Warm Feeling

* I never had this feeling before

She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore

And I see now

There's more than just running free.

-Never Knew that I could Feel This Way from Lady and the Tramp 2 ( yes, there is such a movie.)

Leah's dark chocolate eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, she realized she was in spirit form, since her hair now had it's highlights of blue, red, green, and purple in it.

It must be night time.

Leah pushed the red statin sheets away, swung her legs over he mattress and made her way into the hallway outside her room. Leah followed the voices of the guardians to a large door. Pressing her ear onto it, she listened.

"Its possible. But what do you think?" Bunny's voice was heard.

"I think... I think, we found our goddaughter, Toothy." North's voice said.

"Should we tell her?" Tooth asked.

There was silence, then North said "Yes, Sandy. That would put her in danger."

"But she should know who she is! Pitch already attacked her, and if he does it again, Leah needs to know why!" Jack's voice sounded upset.

"The best thing to do for the Sheila, would be to keep quiet." Bunny said.

"Leah Elements has been on the Nice List for basically her whole life, right North? She's a good kid, she deserves the truth!" Jack said.

"Jack, for what ever reason, you can't tell Leah." Tooth's voice said.

Leah pulled back and opened the door. "He doesn't have to tell me."

The Guardians looked at each other, then at Leah.

"How much did you hear?" Bunnymund asked.

"Enough to say that it's shocking to know that Santa Clause was about to lie." Leah said.

North gave Leah a guilty look.

"Leah- we're only trying to protect ya," Bunnymund said.

Leah shook her head. "If you really cared, if you really wanted me safe- you would have told me the truth." she then spun and left the room.

Despite the fact she was still feeling exhausted, Leah jumped into the air and flew at top speed away from the North Pole.

"Leah, wait!" Jack waved his staff and flew after her.

Boy, was she fast! Leah's wind power was getting stronger.

Despite this, he followed her trail, since in her anger and exhaustion she accidently made a lot of trees grow wild and tall. He followed the trail up to the lake where she first died and where they first met.

"Leah." Jack said her name softly. She ignored him, and flew up to a tree and sat down on a large branch. Jack say next to her.

After a moment of scilence, Jack took a breath and asked, "Am I in trouble too?"

Leah turned her head and stared, not saying a word, but shrugged.

"You know, we don't excactly know if you are MiM's daughter. We just have our suspicions."

Leah let out a sigh. "Jack, I can't be. If I am MiM daughter, then why hasn't he told me? No to mention, that makes me adopted, and that also means I'm not Jamie's cousin. It hurts you know? To be confused about who you really are."

"Yeah, I know. Before I was a guardian, I only laughed when I played pranks and stuff. I didn't even want to be a guardian in the first place: I didn't know who I was, why I was here, and if I even had a family. Turns out i did, I just couldn't remember, but anyway, before I found out about my human life, I felt... Lost." Jack looked at the moon as he spoke to Leah.

Leah thought about this. "How did you get your memories back?"

"My baby teeth. Baby tooth convinced me to look into them."

Baby teeth... Memories.

"Jack! If I am MiM daughter, maybe the dream I had wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory! Do you think I could look into my old baby teeth and see if it is a memory?" Leah asked.

Jack shrugged. "When did you first loose a tooth?"

"When I was six."

"Then you're first tooth shoul have it. Let's talk to Tooth, okay?"

Leah nodded. She smiled and hugged Jack.

"Thanks Jack. For helping me feel better, I mean."

Jack, at first, was startled, but then smiled and hugged her back. "No problem."

Jack's POV (YAY!)

Being the spirit of winter, I didn't think anything would ever make me feel warm inside.. like, melting warm.

But when Leah hugged me, it was as I someone lit up a fire in my chest. The feeling was shocking, even a bit painful, having a "cold heart" and all, but the pain passes quickly, and then it felt nice.

Comforting.

As if nothing could ever go wrong. The warm feeling left when Leah stopped hugging me.

Was it strange for me to long for that warm feeling?

"Jack? Jack! Hello... Earth to Jack Frost!" Leah waved her hand in front I my face. I must haves zoned out while we flew.

"Hmm? Oh, right... Sorry."

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit."

"Yeah, im fine."

"You must probably not zone out much- you nearly hit me with your staff," Leah laughed.

"What?" I looked back. Sure enough, the top of a tree was frozen solid.

"My bad." I winced. Imagine what I could have done to Leah if I did hit her.

"What is wrong with me?"

The thought stayed in my mind as we flew to the Tooth Palace.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but I ask for reviews. Thanks for reading! My computer crashed, so I had to write this on my iPod. Let's just say, autocorrect HATES me... The only reason I don't take it off, is because I suck at spelling as it is... But please review!

#*Response to reviews:

Daydreamer1024:

Thanks for the review! About he clothes thing... I'm a tomboy, but yet a fashionista, haha. (I'm the only girl I know that can pull of plaid blouses with a skirt, leggings, and converse shoes... LOL I just created an outfit just to annoy you... Please don't be mad.) And yes, you may call me Lia :)

Haku Tori:

Thanks! I love RotG too! (I also like your pen name.. It's the name of my favorite character in my favorite anime movie.) You, my friend, are he only one who noticed Jack's more optimistic character in this! I meant to do that, starting from the point where he met Leah Elements. Why? Well, if you were in love, wouldn't you smile or laugh a bit more often? Plus, now hat he is a Guardian, he is less rebel, having the responsibilities he has now. But just wait... Jack Frost can not go long without a good prank... XD.

A special thanks to these two reviewers for being the only ones to review and have good constructive criticism! YAY!

* throws confetti around them, while the elves play the trumpets.*

I decided to call my readers/reviewers my

-Lia

Please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, so so sorry about this! I hate author's note chaoters too...**

** Anyway, I will not b able to update any of my fanfics for a long while... we no longer have wifi where I live. we have to find a new wifi, since we just moved across town. **

** I will keep writing so that when I get wifi, I will update ASAP.**

** Also, I'm using McDonald's wifi as i eat. (You just have to love McDonalds)**

** So so sorry guys! **

** Love, peace, bacon, and McDonalds,**

** -LIA**


End file.
